I can be your Hero
by tommygirl96
Summary: Carter White is the poster child for instability,Her whole life came crashing down when her father died. It broke her mom,Turned her brother emotionless and put her in a special institute but there is hope, Can Peter Parker help her before it's to late? Or will Carter give in to the pain that surrounds her heart?
1. Chapter 1

It's amazing how much some ones impact on your life can change you. One second your a beautiful piece of life- a promise of growth made from love. The next everything's broken and the wounds are so deep that it's like you've been blown to bits by a limited edition bazooka, one that only a certain living organism has and of course after the gaping wound has healed there is still a scar left behind and that is the point where you realize man-kind is truly all alone.

My Doctor says that I am still at the "Healing stage" Of my process or well you could say 'my situation'. You see I have the four steps. "Mourning", "Dieing", "Healing" and "Re-birth". I will show you the definitions from my loony bin chart.

Mourning: When the patient still has not come to terms with their situation and there for is not ready to move on. This is the first stage of the help program and the most important. Victims who do not go through this stage may not recover or may relapse.

Dieing: When the patent will not make attachments to objects and rapidly becomes lost. The patient will not deal with the "Problem" that they have to overcome and instead for self protection does not show emotion towards other organisms or their situation. This is the second stage. If patients do not seem to have succumbed to this stage but have noticeably moved on from stage one they are to be sent to group help.

Healing: Where a patient shows increased habits and interests. Noticeably more engaged in self therapy and can move freely in our young adult departments. Patients can now go to school and pick their own therapy hours. This is the third stage and it is promising for a clean, healthy recovery.

Re-birth: The patient seeks help when needed and shows interest in self therapy. They can move freely in all departments, they may also engage in other young adult services. This is the fourth stage and the last before the client gets their final brain test which if completed with over a 75% score renders them as a "Free" person.

Sounds great huh? I personally am almost at the last stage with a 40% relapse rate. I guess with all that i've dealt with in the past that's good. If you want to know what all this means I suppose you could say the term "Daddy issues" applies to me. Maybe that is why I listen to angry music and resent everything in my sad teenage life.

Rain poured down angrily leaving everything it touched smelling like a disgusting damp animal. People crowded the streets heavily making the roads look endless. All the homes seemed to mold together and appear alike under the gray clouds that covered New York city. A set of ear buds sat tightly in my ears sending waves of "The script" through my brain in a small attempt to block out the background noise from everything around me.

I stared blankly ahead as a group of people cam running from around a corner. Looks of terror were plastered across their faces as screams erupted from their throats. I watched as they ran past, pushing bystanders in there wake. In that split second of not being focused I felt a crushing pressure wrap around my stomach and my feet immediately lifted off the ground.

...what a crock of bullshit...

After a few slow seconds my kidnapper spoke up through the awkward silence that surrounded us rather quickly.  
"SHOCKED! I assume?" Dr. Octapus cackled most likely because I had not made any noise let alone a scream or two. He threw his three other metal tripods in front of him while scaling a tall, business building.

"No. More like agitated that this is happening on a school night." I said in a cocky manner making sure to add extra attitude to the punch while rolling my eyes. What a douche waffle, and why did he have to choose me for spider mans "epic" bait?

"That's no way to talk to someone who could drop you 100 stories" He spat obviously angered that his abduction was not fazing me.

"Oh, I am sorry did you expect me to kiss your ass and thank you for ruining my night?" What a jerk! No way I'm going to bow down to this piece of sh-

"It's not very nice to bite civilians Doc!" A web shot out and knocked Dr. Octopus off his feet causing him to release me. Which of course meant me falling to my DEATH.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW!" I screamed. Preparing for my untimely demise. Although maybe it's better this way. Just a few months ago I was begging for deaths grasp to take me. I put my hand to my head giving a silent salute but instead I felt a strong arm around me pulling me up to the sky or well At least to the top of buildings.

"Sorry about that. I hope you're not scared, Gorgeous." Spider-man groaned but somehow I knew he had probably used that same line a million times with a thousand other girls, Ones that were much more delusional then me.

"Well, it was not exactly my plan for the night" I sighed making sure my voice sounded as tired as my body was. I just wanted to go home and maybe have some Mac & Cheese then lay down in my inviting bed. The bed that loved me even when others didn't.

"I'll take you home, alright?" He sounded genuine, like he actually cared about me getting home A-O.k.

"Yeah...314 Western avenue apartment 56" I groaned, While my eyes began to dim and their lids started to feel heavy. eyes starting to feel heavy. I suppose I was more tired then I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

My second chapter :) I love reviews so I hope you leave some :3

~I can be your hero~ (A Spider-man love story) Part 2

I woke up on my living room couch. A light breeze floated through the window, Causing the room to have a slight chill. I rubbed my eyes slowly. The sound of footsteps on the houses mahogany wood floors quickly stirred me into a more awakened state of mind, they alerted me from my dazed and tired state. What had happened last night?

Different memories drifted around in my head giving me transition after transition of images. Some were related to Dr. Octopus where as others visually showed the pavement at a deadly close angle. Not the best memories in the world, You could say. I rubbed my head tiredly and looked around for a few mere seconds.

I threw the blankets off myself revealing black skinny jeans that clung tightly to their victims, Webs were scattered over them in a blotchy mess. I touched them but they were no longer sticky, they just hung from my legs in a thin string like way.

I could see myself in the Television now. My hair curled in different directions and my bangs fell in the middle of my oval face, My light makeup had come half off leaving me with the look of a 90's Halloween train wreck. I got up, stumbling absent mindedly to the kitchen thinking about my first encounter with spider-man which was not exactly a good impression but then again we didn't have the longest conversation in the world plus...Did I really even care? A few questions found their ways inside my thoughts as I stretched tiredly.

How had I gotten in last night?

Did I fall asleep while in his arms?

DID HE BREAK INTO MY HOUSE JUST TO PUT ME TO SLEEP? Most girls would probably find that kind of romantic but I just found it incredibly disturbing.  
And on the downside I probably looked like a complete idiot to him. Not that I care much, He's a guy in spandex that takes criminals down with webs and yet I'm still not very impressed. I wonder if he is even human or if he has some phantom of the opera shit going on under his mask. although he did seem human in a way, by his voice and movements but how was I to know?

"Hey Frankenstein" Andrew smirked while mockingly pointing to my hair. A laugh escaped his lips and he stared at my zoned out face and smirked. He was only 17 and yet he was the type of boy to act like he knew everything, Like he owned the world and didn't need anyone elses opinion...Especially mine most of the time. I looked back at him as Iscratched my brain for a proper insult to send back his way. Something witty but also subtle.

"Shut up! You smell bad!" I spat at him while trying to make my statement sound as mean as it possibly could. I held in a laugh at his bored facial expression and stuck my tongue out . Guess I didn't come up with anything really good, huh?

"Nice harsh dig Carter, Got anymore to break my heart?" He held his chest and moaned in what sounded like a painful noise. I rolled my eyes and carried on with my business

I put my bag in my locker. Grabbing all the essentials for 'Advanced Placement' chemistry. It seems as though even when tragedy strikes I can still be a smart one. Everyone around me moved so fast where as I seemed to be in slow motion. No one looked at me, Invisibility was my specialty at Midtown high. Another year and a half. That is it till schools over. Then I can move on and Become a scholar in Molecular biology at oscorp. as long as I don't relapse. I continued walking while making sure to keep to myself.

"Today we will be working in partners. I will be picking them so none of you get off the subject. I will read out the groups. When you hear your name go to your partner." The class groaned. Spitting out words and fighting back to him but he had a list and when Mr. Loute had a list it meant there was no weaseling out of the plans he had made. There weren't many people in the Schools AP classes. This one only had 12 which meant six groups. I guess you could say midtown high is not exactly over flowing with people who want to take in knowledge as much as they breathe air.

"Stacy and Tripplehorn, Osborn and Lindsay, Parker and White" Well, He said my name so I stood up lacing my fingers around my textbooks and tucking a few hairs behind my ear. Then I walked over to the only boy left and I sat down gingerly, pulling down the sleeves of my top. I peered up at my 'partner'. It was strange, I knew he was in three of my other classes but we had never talked before. Maybe this group was a good idea.

"I'm Peter." He said giving me this beautiful toothy smile. "Your Carter right?"

"Uh...yeah Carter White." My voice came off shaky due to my immediate nervous feelings. How did he know my name? Mr. Loute handed us a sheets of paper with a few question we had to ask obviously one another. He then walked to the front in a hurry after passing out the papers to the other groups.

"Your project is to learn as much as you can about one another. On the back of the project paper you must list your common interests. In a month you will have a PowerPoint due that focuses on the two of you but I warn you try to get along with your partner because these will be your groups for the rest of the year. No Excuses. NONE." He paused. Then began again.

"Even if you have to force yourselves to talk you must do it. Also this project will be an afterschool one, I want to see how many of you actually care about the mark you get. This project counts for 15% of your final mark. Get to work. Now." Mr. Loutes voice drained out after a while.

I zoned out. Tapping my pencil against my leg. Birds sang outside while busy people walked down the streets but that is what New York is like 24/7...people...people everywhere no matter where you turn. Which can be good but also bad in some cases.

"So..what's your middle name?" Peters voice snapped me out of my hard thinking.

"Paige, you?" I looked at him and for a second then turned away, I wouldn't like this project. I didn't like getting close to other people.

"That's pretty, Mines Benjamin" He squirmed a bit and something told me he also was not used to being close to others. We sat awkwardly for a few minutes.

"So...class is gonna end soon, and since we need to work on this I'm going to give you my address and number" I said. While snatching his hand and writing everything down on his palm. This certainly was not my idea of fun but then again...What was? After a few seconds of more awkward silences the bell rang leaving me and Parker to say our goodbyes. The rest of my day went by slowly leaving me exhausted, How could school be so boring? Wasn't it supposed to be a priviledge at the hospital to be able to be here?

I grabbed my books hastily when the school's let out bell rang and threw on a coat. It was sunny outside but the pavement was still litered with puddles from the night before. It didn't take me long to get home, which was one of the upsides of living close to the school. I nodded at the gentleman in the main lobby of my apartment building, He smiled and waved then looked back down at his notepad.

When I opened the door to my apartment I could tell I was alone. Andrew was normally making some sort of obnoxious noise and my mother was normally sleeping or screaming and punching something in a drunken rage. It's a wonderful life, Isn't it?

I turned on the Television and listened to music while eating some pizza. swinging my hair back and forth while dancing insync to "Katy Perry" She wasn't someone I'd normally listen to by any means but the 'normal' music I listened to was normally sad or angry and that's never good for dancing. My hips moved gracefully and I threw my hands up letting go of everything that had previously happened in my life.

After a good ten minutes the sound of tapping at my window made me jump. Thinking it was a bird I ignored it for a few seconds but when the tapping came back, much louder this second time around I whipped around swiftly to see a blur of red and blue. Spider-man held a tiny, shiny necklace in his hands and tilted his head slightly to the right then pointed at the closed window between us.


	3. Chapter 3

I can be your hero (A spider-man love story) part 3

My feet stopped and my eyes stared at the masked hero. All the colour drained from my face. This means I would have to talk to him again but he had no idea, Even if he had opened the locket surely he wouldn't know what it meant but what if he has more powers then he leads on? I stepped slowly allowing the floors to creak beneath my every move. My skin twitched nervously and I felt goosebumps beginning to rise on my arms.

The window opened easily from my hands. The moment of truth had arrived. We were face to face and I could feel my heart cowering away from the limited space between us.

"You forgot something last night." He spoke first, A million responses whirled in my head but none seemed to fit correctly with the situation I had found myself facing.

"You dropped me off at home, how did you get in?" I grabbed the necklace and stuffed it in my pocket.

"I don't enter through lobbys, fire escape windows are usually open and yours is rather large" we stayed quiet for a few seconds.

"Well uh thanks, You should probably get going before the city gets blown to bits." I gave him a weak smile. letting my walls down just a little bit so he could see I was thankful for his kindness but didn't move, He nodded at me a bit with his head still tilted then left swinging through the air.

I fell asleep later that night only to be woken my a nightmare that felt oh so real.

the air was cold as I walked through the night, hard sobs came from my mouth and my face was wet with tears. My mind was mainly blank other then one picture, which was there everytime I closed my eyes. My Dad with a gun to his head. It sparked a bit then a dark spirling cloud of darkness surrounded him and he smiled showing that death would soon be arriving. A gun shot noise went off and a slow change began to happen, I could hear music.

The dream changed scenes and It showed a young me sitting in my room singing soflty to myself.

If your scared and the world seems cold  
I will take your hand  
when you need someone to hold you  
I'll be right here with you  
baby, you don't have to be afraid  
for i'll be the friend you need  
let the brightness take your heart in  
soon enough you'll be able to breathe again

The song was one by parents use to sing to me when I was small. They would sing it whenever I felt sad or scared, Tears brimmed my eyes and fell down my cheeks as I finished the song and soon another memory flowed; newly frightening me with it existence.

I was evil. A villian trying to take over NYC and killing everything that crossed me. Blood splattered against buildings as a horrible, Evil laugh escaped my throat. I could see my family looking at me darkly, they obviously didn't approve of the path I had chosen. I saw my dads bloody face and head glaring at me as demonic clouds suddenly formed and swirled around me wipping my hair around violently. Now he's gone. Now I'm dead, forever barried in death, saddness and betrayal. This is my fight but that doesn't mean I have to fight it. I don't have to fight the evil that could potentionally haunt me until there's nothing left.

the dream transitioned. I could feel the blood beneath my hands, a reckless pool had formed around his body. I tried to scream but nothing came out. No words of pain and agony only tears. I grabbed a vase near me and threw it forcefully towards the wall. It hit end broke into numerous pieces. This is your fault.

Everytime you got mad at him you pushed him more. You will NEVER be good enough. This is your fault. How could you do this to your own father? You were a horrible child from the beginning, a fourteen year old demon. You don't deserve anyone. Be weak. This is your fault. The words drove me insane. He's dead. He killed himeself and it's because you couldn't make him happy enough to stay. You will never deserve love!

Sweat dripped down my body when I awoke gasping for air and touching the pillows to make sure the hell was over. My eyes started to water but I forced back tears trying not to relapse. It will be ok, it's over now. But it would never be alright, I knew it deep down inside. I knew that when I made my way to the kitchen he wouldn't be there smiling at me. I knew that he would never be able to see me have a career.

I'd never be walked down the isle by my father. My children can't meet there grandfather. My husband will never be approved of by my dad. My mother would never feel love again. I would never be fully whole. I bowed my head and scrunched up the sheets, grasping them between my fingers. The blood looked so real it was almost as if I could still feel it on the fabric. Stills of the dream flickered in my mind but the room looked the same as if nothing had changed during the terrible night. Black walls appered gloomy but red hearts accented them.

You will never deserve love! I remembered. I always remembered. Even if I re-birthed the institution told me I would always know. Nothing would change other then my attiude and personality and maybe the way I percieve certain things. His memories would always haunt me in a way and there's no way of getting out. No escaping from the pain.

It wasn't only me. Sometimes I could hear my mom crying in her room. She never got over it. No more dating. The only thing she has is us but now alcohol seems to fuel her pain all the more, She had become someone else and Andrew just pretended like he never knew his father. Like we had always been alone.

It's amazing how people can completly change in two years. Andrew and I were inoccent. We wern't children but we didn't know death like we do now. A broken heart never truly heals. There will always be scars where there were once open wounds.

What Richard did hurt.

It made normally easy movements hard. It made me different for I don't see the way everyone else does. The past two years had been hell but the institute makes it better. Every single weekend and of course some nights if the pain strikes me to hard which it almost always does. I propped myself up with my elbows and rubbed my eyes. Birds sang outside and the sun had nearly risen. Time for another invisible day.

I felt numb. On the outside my hair curled and a headband held my bangs back. My makeup painted the wrecked monster on the inside. I had a T-shirt featuring the little mermaid. A plaid white, black and gray skirt came down to a little lower then my mid thigh, Black converse covered my feet. I looked normal. No one could see the truth from the outside and that was how I liked it. I liked being fake. Pretty little liar.

I walked to chemistry class holding my books tightly to my chest and took a seat beside Peter. "Hey" I mumbled not letting my guard down.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you last night Carter" He looked down and appeared guilty.

"I never asked you to call me last night. I merely told you to call me, there was no date I specified" I replied while looking up at him. In truth I was a little disapointed he didn't, Maybe talking to someone could have prevented my nightmares but that was a hope and hopes normally aren't achieved.

"I noticed you never really hang out with anyone at school" He whispered after a few seconds of silence.

"You could say I like to fly solo" I said blankly. Not changing my expression nor my the level of my voice. This was normal for me. Pushing people away was normal.

"Don't you ever feel lonely living like that?" he asked.

"No. Don't you ever get annoyed with your bullies?" I spat but kept the same facial expression.

"Sometimes, but my uncle has taught me to just ignore it. I'm better then them. Why do you like being so alone?"

"Why don't we start with easier questions. Like what my favourite colour is?" I glared at him softly , not allowing myself to let my full potential of anger out.

"What's your favourite kind of flower?" this question caught me off guard.

"White roses" I blushed. My wall had slightly been taken down but I knew sooner or later I would push him away. I was going to end up hurting him."what kind of music do you like?" I whispered suddenly afraid someone could be listening to our conversation.

"I enjoy a bit of everything but 'Coldplay', 'The Script' and 'The Fray' are my favourites." He smiled at me and admittedly looked cute.

"Well then we like the same music" I smiled back. The first time I've smiled in a long time.

"look at her, she's beautiful" Harry said to Allison while gazing over at Carter.

"Sure.. I guess if your into the loner type she is" Allison spat jealously. She sneered in Carters general direction.

"I don't think she's a loner. She's probably just misunderstood or something- Don't be a jerk about it!" He said in an angry voice to avoid yelling and interrupting the class.

"Fine but I bet shes a sociopath or something" Her eyes rolled and her face burned with fury towars Carter.

Throughout the rest of the day Carter could feel eyes burning into her. But whenever she peered around nothing and no one seemed to be looking at her. Just like normal, like every other day. But today was different, Peter had made it that way.


	4. Chapter 4

My green eyes peered ahead through the growing crowd as I walked in bustling New York. Rain spat down lightly and soaked my hair, leaving small drops to cascade down my face and onto the cement beneath me. The people around me talked on their phones and moved hastily, their feet shuffling loudly against the wet pavement. Yet again civilians clouded the streets, Their scents creating a musty smell in the days four o'clock air but to me they were all viewed as dogs chasing their tails. I knew that they would die eventually, and their lives between birth and death would just be a mirage of memories. The average person didn't matter to society.

I mean sure, When someone passes others pretend to care but it doesn't truly matter. The dead are dead and that's that. People soon forget their sadness and move on but to what? I did this everyday, left from the school and quickly paced home. The dark is not a nice friend to human kind, I know that and I use my knowledge to keep me alive. The darkness swallowed my father but I wouldn't let it swallow me.  
With a light push the front door to the place I called home swung open. Andrew leaned against the door frame and smirked, His eyes cold. "Did you have a fun day at school today, Darling?" He mocked Moms voice knowing that it would most likely get to me. I grimaced and moved passed him towards the kitchen, The posture of my back and shoulders slightly drooping.

"It was fine, Asshole" I shouted back as I read a note that hung to the refrigerator door by small aquatic blue magnets, Feeling disappointed.

**"I'm out shopping and should be back around 7. Do your homework and make some food for Andrew, you know he won't eat any actual food and No ordering out!**

** I've left the number for the hospital if you need it. Andrew will drive you if something goes wrong. If I'm late don't wait up for me."**

My eyes stared blankly at the written words for a second. Home alone with Andrew yet again. He was older and yet he couldn't do the simplest of things and as for my mother... Somehow it was completely obvious... She wasn't shopping, I knew that. I knew all the little dirty lies and the small things she did to cover up her tracks to the bar, Where she would drink away the pain that seemed to engulf our now minus one family.

Alcohol bottles littered her bedroom drawers, I could see them whenever I cleaned for her. The woman who stayed with Andrew and I wasn't my mother anymore. She wasn't my hero, No. Her emotions were to vivid and she let the nightmares that chased after all of us consume her. There was nothing left of my mother but a small human shell of bones and a thin layer of meat. On occasion Teresa (My mother) Would try to seem like the model parent Andrew and I needed.

She would come home after work and instead of going straight to her room she would put a bit of makeup on and ask for us all to do something as a family but that was back in my 'Dying stage' at the institute. I suppose she wanted us to move on, Yet...how could we move on if she was still broken?

"Oh, I'm sure it was very fine Cart" Andrew voice shouted as he entered the living room. I could see him easily from the kitchen. "Your boyfriend called today little sis but I told him you would call back." He came into the Kitchen slowly and smirked while ruffling my auburn locks. I hated when he teased me like this.

"I don't have a boyfriend, Andrew!" I snarled while laying a light punch into his arm, causing him to groan dramatically and act as though I had truly hurt him with my weakness. "Don't be a baby. Who called?" My voice had a warning tone to it, Tonight was not one where I wanted to be screwed with.

"Oh calm down. I think his name was Pepper? What a ridiculous name" He laughed for a second then pushed me out of the way lightly so he could get to the fridge. "Or was it Peter?" He said while kicking the door closed, A few articles of food laying in his hands and mouth.  
"It's Peter dipstick." I acted a bit annoyed as I grabbed a few things from his hands and set them on the counter. Andrew couldn't cook, That meant that I would be making everything he had brought out. "Could you not eat the whole damn fridge, please?" I looked over at the phone and snatched it off of it's cradle. "Besides, You're going to have to wait. I have a call to make" I smirked and gave him one final annoyed look then walked off to my bedroom.

"Hello, is Peter there?" I tried my best to sound kind on the phone after a woman answered, her voice sounding like she could be his mother.  
"He very much is but who is this?" The reply came out soft but questioning.

"Oh, I'm Carter. I'm in a few of Peters classes" My mind shuffled through a few answers I could of given her before I landed on that specific one. I wasn't one to talk about myself.

"Oh well then i'l-" She stopped talking for a few seconds as I heard a bit of shouting, but laughter broke it up into bits and pieces.

"Carter I'm really sorry, She tends to ask questions about all my friends." He sounded rather exasperated. As if he hated fighting with her over such small things.

"Uh...It's alright, so you called me?" I closed my bedroom door and sat against a wall near my closet.

"Oh yeah! I was wondering if we could talk tomorrow at lunch. I don't really have a lot of time after school" He sounded happy. Much happier then I felt.

"Uh...yeah, I guess" My answer was a bit late. It had been a long time since anyone had really been around me...especially just to talk to me.

"Great, I'll meet you at your locker" The phone clicked and soon the line went dead. He had hung up.

"Well that's for the lovely goodbye I suppose..." I tossed the phone on to my bed and swung open my bedroom door. I could hear Andrew talking on his cell-phone and laughing hoarsely. His voice was dry but that wasn't unusual. He was never one to let things get to him, maybe that is why he's so popular. As I entered the room he looked over and stared at me for a few seconds before giving his friend a nonchalant goodbye and hanging up smoothly.

"Why don't you ever let me drive you home, Cart. You're still dripping from the rain. You'll catch a cold" His eyes rolled as he grabbed a blanket and threw it over me.

"Like I want to spend anymore time with you" I stuck my tongue out and smirked before snuggling into the blanket. "We have to go to the hospital. I have a checkup" I strained my voice a bit as the picture of white walls entered my mind. The hospital was not a warm place to be. The workers never truly cared about the patients, they just wanted extra money for a fastened recovery.

"Alright, But change first"


End file.
